<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《降魔的》【馬石】短篇合集 by Eggspelliarmus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019549">《降魔的》【馬石】短篇合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus'>Eggspelliarmus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TVB - Fandom, The Exorcist's Meter, 降魔的</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short ficlets.<br/>鈞受系列<br/>《降魔的》馬季x石敢當（馬石）及 兩人相關拉郎CP（馬亨）<br/>搬運懷緬過去系列<br/>2018年的產物，搬運自lofter<br/>不打英文的tag了，估計只有華文圈才會看<br/>文章格式：《fandom》【CP名】文章名字</p><p>——末璃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenneth Ma/ Hubert Wu, Ma Kwai/ ishiganto, 馬國明/胡鴻鈞, 馬季/石敢當</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 目錄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>目錄</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>歡迎餵食，切勿拍打</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>目錄<br/>
馬石、明鈞、明鏗鈞、鏗鈞、其他<br/>
1. 《降魔的》【馬石】約會<br/>
2. 《降魔的》【馬石】抓妖遊戲<br/>
3. 《降魔的》【馬石】修煉千年，只為成就你<br/>
4. 《降魔的》【馬石】病向淺中醫<br/>
5. 《降魔的》【馬石】槲寄生之下<br/>
6. 《降魔的》【馬石】我的一個乖兒子（和一個好媳婦）<br/>
7. 《降魔的》【馬石】石敢當表達愛意的六種方法<br/>
8. 《降魔的》【馬石】Never Let Go<br/>
9. 《降魔的》【馬石】口袋石敢當<br/>
10.《降魔的》【馬石】召喚<br/>
11.《降魔的》【馬石】聖誕奇蹟<br/>
12.《降魔的》【微馬石】石敢當飼養指南<br/>
13.《TVB拉郎》【馬亨】新雇主很奇怪，怎麼辦？<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《降魔的》【馬石】約會</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>香港的情侶約會會做的事情，通常也是逛街看電影吃飯。然而以上三者，馬季也不喜歡和石敢當去做，因爲無論做的是哪一種，在旁人看來也是個瘋子在假裝自己有個空氣女友的模樣。在街上被陌生人以七分歧視三分憐憫的眼光看也算了，一個不走運碰上了熟人他實在想要找個地洞爬進去活埋自己好了。</p><p>難得碰上幾天連假，小馬寧願繼續開工多跑幾轉多賺一點錢，不過經歷假期第一天的時候發現紅隧塞車塞得要命，而且除了第一天早上有些客人登車說要前往機場之外，其他時候也不是特別的多長途客人，這樣開工感覺不划算，結果第二天開始他寧願宅在家裏發黴打電動——天，他寧願幫媽媽收拾房子的垃圾（順便把多年來的珍藏美女雜誌換一個收藏點，以免被媽媽或是石敢當發現，否則恐怕難逃家變的命運——石敢當最近才開始讓他多碰自己的身體，他才不要因爲一曡雜誌而把努力毀於一旦，畢竟他喜歡上這可愛的小精靈已經很久了，這麽久才能牽個手親個嘴，小馬已經覺得自己是個聖人了）也不願離開自家超過一公里的範圍，特別是接近商場等等的地方，現在他又不是超級有錢，去逛街也買不起什麽，與其和其他人擠在一起倒不如在家裏宅好了，唯一下樓的原因都是爲了去買米綫當他和媽媽二人的午餐，順便在等外賣的空閒跑去了隔壁買了杯珍珠奶茶哄某精靈開心。</p><p>小馬的計劃便是打開筆記本電腦（雖然上網下載太高風險了，很容易被石敢當發現他的電腦裏下載檔案夾的其他......動作片。他實在很怕被石敢當發現那些影片，畢竟這樣太羞恥了，不過作爲銀行存款只有四個零，有時候甚至只有三個的月光的士佬，他實在沒太多選擇），打開了電影網站，躺在床上和小精靈慢慢欣賞電影，準備度過一個慵懶的假日下午。他還特意找了一大堆上世紀中後期的經典好電影，陪伴他成長那種，打算向這什麽也好奇的精靈介紹一番人類的電影。怎知道八十年代的科幻片在他們兩個之中只有小馬看得津津有味，石敢當看起來還是興趣缺缺的模樣，鬥氣之際要求石敢當挑選自己感覺會喜歡的電影，怎知道那傢伙居然挑了套老舊的愛情電影，捧著臉看著男女主角逛街的片段雙眼放光。</p><p>小馬不知道該覺得可氣還是可笑就是，明明原意就是想和對方分享自己喜歡的科幻片啊，怎麽跑去看了愛情片啊（還要是沒有愛情動作的那種純情愛情片）？</p><p>不過看著盯著電腦熒幕雙眼發亮的石敢當側臉，小馬按耐不著嘴角的上翹，又覺得愉快起來了，畢竟他開心就好了呢。</p><p>只不過電影播放到一半，小精靈又開始動來動去，扯著小馬的衣袖嚷著要和他去逛街。小馬縮在床上，用枕頭蓋著自己的臉，死命反抗不要離開房間外出。石敢當撇了撇嘴，看起來十分不悅。</p><p>最後小馬還是屈服了，比起承受情人的憤怒，他寧願抛棄羞恥之心，不過幸好石敢當也答應了現形於人前。石敢當坐在床上，關閉了網頁的視窗，托著腮等著人類換衣服。小馬打開了衣櫥，左翻翻右翻翻，卻發現自己沒幾件衣服是適合和石敢當出去約會的，好不容易才從衣櫥深處掏出了一套比較斯文的藍白色格子襯衫和黑色長褲扔在床上，隨手便脫去身上的白色汗衫，赤裸上身背對著床上的石敢當。精靈雙眼瞪大看著人類赤裸的背影，他想要移開視線，卻發現對方的身體卻在不斷吸引自己，難以移開目光，臉頰頓時發滾。小馬吹著口哨，慢條斯理地穿上格子襯衫，然後附身褪下了身上的睡褲，套上了黑色的長褲，側身俯下那一瞬小馬身前龐大的那一包展露無遺，石敢當感到自己的臉更加熱燙了。</p><p>石敢當也用術法換了套新的衣服，牽著小馬的手出門。小馬駕車，儘管路面有點塞車，不過他們兩人一路上不斷聊天，把時間很快便打發掉了。幸好銅鑼灣的商場衆多，總有一個商場有車位可供泊車。小馬一邊嘮叨著停車場的車位時祖有多貴，一面尋找車位，停定之後解開了安全帶，跳下來車走往乘客座的那邊為石敢當打開車門。</p><p>「本尊不需要開門已經可以下車了。」石敢當不明瞭小馬的用意。人類並沒有回答，只是搖搖頭，喃了句「不解風情，死石頭」便急步走離停車場。石敢當有點摸不著頭腦，滿臉疑惑地跟著小馬跑。</p><p>※</p><p>「你要逛街嘛，這裡有時裝店，我們去逛逛。」小馬指了指一間人頭湧湧的連鎖時裝店，連忙扯著石敢當進去逛街。男裝區位於店鋪的最内部，外面的部分分別劃作童裝區和女裝區，所以他們定必要經過一大群在挑選衣服的女孩子。小馬在眼角餘光似乎瞄到了幾個年輕女孩，似乎是高中生或者是大學生的模樣，死命地盯著石敢當，雙頰還羞紅了，不禁有點不悅，伸手把石敢當擁在懷裏，快速地步過他們。</p><p>小馬為精靈挑了好幾套純白為主色調的衣服，石敢當也看起來不錯喜歡它們的模樣，打算用法術換衣服，幸好被小馬及時制止。畢竟在人來人往的店鋪有一個人的衣服突然在身上變成了另一套實在是太可怕的事情，而且會嚇到其他人，還是多費唇舌説服精靈進去試身室試試衣服。小馬站在試身室的其中一間試身間的門外無聊地按著電話，等候精靈出來讓他看看對方穿得怎樣——雖然他對石敢當很有信心，像他一般顔值高的美人，就算身上套的是黑色大垃圾袋也十分好看——然而，他開始意識到對方試衣服的速度有點慢，正想敲門詢問精靈沒事之際， 試身間的門便被人打開了。</p><p>門後面站著的是個穿著白色條紋襯衫，紐扣扣得歪歪斜斜，襯衫胡亂地塞在褲子之内的石敢當。小馬忍俊不禁，噗嗤一笑，惹得精靈怒目而視。</p><p>「忘記了平時你不需要穿衣服，法術已經為你穿戴好了呢。」小馬按耐不住嘴角的笑意，眼神流露出的是滿滿的寵溺，「還是讓我來。」</p><p>他低頭，解開了石敢當身上襯衫亂扣的紐扣，把襯衫從褲子中拉出。低頭的他湊得和精靈的臉相當的近，是個幾乎可以吻上去的距離，然而人類卻沒有留意到石敢當的臉頰再次刷紅了。小馬細心地爲石敢當扣上一顆顆的紐扣，順了順襯衫的領子，喚他轉身看一看鏡子。精靈看著鏡中的自己眨了眨眼，他感到小馬湊在自己的隔壁，感覺的對方溫熱的氣息。鏡子中自己的倒影和小馬的幾乎依附在一起。</p><p>「很好看。」小馬説道，微微一笑，「就要這件？」</p><p>石敢當幾千年以來第一次感覺得到何謂腦袋停擺，呆若木鷄的他良久才反應過來，隨便地點了點頭。</p><p>※</p><p>「帽子看起來不錯看呢。」小馬抓起了層架上的一頂純黑禮帽，把石敢當推到鏡子前，旋即為他戴上帽子。人類低著頭，為他整理好帽子的位置，「我眼光真好，還真的很好看。」</p><p>石敢當瞄了瞄鏡中的自己，並不覺得特別好看，不過小馬看起來十分興奮的模樣，他也不好意思說什麽。從眼角餘光，他看到了層架的頂層放著的一整排鴨舌帽，想起人類其實挺喜歡這種類型的帽子，而且顔色也看似適合小馬溫潤的性格，抓起了帽子便往對方的頭上戴。</p><p>「等等！」小馬叫住了自己，抓住了精靈的手腕，低了低頭想要避開對方往著自己頭上蓋的那頂帽子，「這頂帽子不可以給我戴，不吉利。」</p><p>「帽子就是帽子，本尊不明白爲什麽還有吉利不吉利之辨。」石敢當看著自己手上的綠色鴨舌帽，滿臉疑惑。</p><p>「石敢當啊，綠色的帽子不可以亂戴，綠帽就是妻子有外遇的丈夫的意思啊。」小馬苦笑，「你不是想要給我戴綠帽吧？」</p><p>「本尊才不會這樣做！」石敢當滿臉通紅，連忙把綠色鴨舌帽放回原處。</p><p>「當然知道你不會這樣做啦，只是戲弄一下你而已。」小馬咧嘴大笑，牽起了石敢當的手，「走，我們去付錢吧。」</p><p>※</p><p>逛了一整天的街，他們總算回家了。小馬把神石放在浴室泡了個熱水澡，讓精靈精神爽利之後，兩人再次回去睡房躺在床上慵懶地看電影。石敢當正看愛情電影看得入神，突然感到肩膀有什麽重物。他扭頭，看見的是倦倒的小馬的臉。石敢當關上了瀏覽器，把筆記型電腦擱在茶几，順手關了床頭燈，蓋好被子，也倚在人類懷裏沉沉睡去。</p><p>他作為精靈並不需要睡眠補充體力，卻渴望貪戀這一分的平靜甜蜜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 《降魔的》【馬石】捉妖遊戲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>虐虐虐</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爲了除去魔，石敢當犧牲自己，只遺下一顆晶石還在塵世。</p><p>在把水晶變成子彈以後，馬季連唯一可以憑弔石敢當的蛛絲馬跡也被奪去。</p><p>似乎已經沒有石敢當曾在世上的證據了。</p><p>就只有刻骨銘心的回憶每分每秒在折磨著他——家裏、的士、茶餐廳 ……每個地方，也滿載他們一人一靈的回憶，也狠狠觸痛他内心的痛。</p><p>似乎是一種共識，沒有人在他面前膽敢提起石敢當，也因爲這個大家認定的好意，他越來越覺得石敢當曾經存在的事實在他指尖溜走。似乎，他從沒有出現過，更談何有逝去過？</p><p>他寧願痛，也想記得石敢當。</p><p>他想記得這一個自己曾經如此愛過的精靈。</p><p>他夜夜駕車，總不禁偷瞄倒後鏡，盼望有一日那精靈會在隔壁出現，和自己再續前緣——可每次他的希望也變成失望。</p><p>他後悔自己當初在和石敢當相處的最後時光沒有好好對待他。他悔恨自己。</p><p> </p><p>他還記得石敢當當時的表情，是心碎混和著失望，可他因爲所謂無聊的面子，沒有低聲下氣道歉。</p><p>世上沒有任何一個人是他更喜歡的了，除了這可愛的小精靈。</p><p>他卻沒有好好珍惜，失去了第一次，到他終於回到自己身邊，又因爲忙著除魔抓妖而冷待對方。</p><p>他將要失去石敢當第二次。</p><p> </p><p>什麽「本尊最後可以做的」.......什麽「一定要傾盡能力」……</p><p>就算真的除去了妖魔，人類也會感激你嗎？</p><p>小馬記得，他說過這番話，就在他化成晶石的那一夜。</p><p> </p><p>爲什麽要這麽偉大？</p><p>他不懂，就算至今他已經成為獨當一面的降魔專家，也不懂。</p><p>親生父母的離去、龍貓的死、啤啤、有爲……</p><p>石敢當。</p><p>石敢當的兩次離去。</p><p>他覺得自己快要崩潰了，内心盡是哀傷和不能言喻的痛。</p><p>他記得那一夜他說過的話，每一字他也倒背如流。</p><p>——怎能忘記最愛的人在向自己道別的時候說的話呢？</p><p>「如果可以的話，本尊也希望保佑你一生無風無雨，可惜魔道橫行。」</p><p>「如果可以的話，本尊也想和小馬長相廝守，永不分離，可惜魔道橫行。本尊不可以爲了兒女私情放棄人民福祉。」</p><p>能夠給他一次機會重來，重新對石敢當好、對他溫柔、對他善良，可這機會又被狠狠地迅速奪去。</p><p>他愛石敢當的無私奉獻。</p><p>可又是這一個無私奉獻讓他們兩人相愛不能愛。</p><p> </p><p>他決定抓緊這次機會問道，卻得到沉痛得壓碎靈魂的答案。</p><p> </p><p>他凝視著石敢當，想要好好刻畫對方容貌。</p><p>嘴唇顫抖，抖出一聲幾乎不可聽見的泣音——然而他知道石敢當聽見了。</p><p>他看見石敢當本來堅強的面具開始碎去。</p><p>『留下來、為我留下來。』他心想。</p><p> </p><p>石敢當還是搖搖頭。</p><p>「保重了。」精靈輕聲低語。小馬看著石敢當化作一道光，消失在天際。</p><p>「我愛你。」他喃道，既想石敢當聽見，也不想他聽見。他想石敢當走得了無牽挂，卻想提醒對方人間還有個人在默默等他、守候他。</p><p>再堅強的人，在多番重擊之後仍然無法站住腳。</p><p>他快要崩塌。</p><p>但他不能，他不能辜負石敢當。</p><p> </p><p>不能讓他的犧牲白費。</p><p>他強顏歡笑，轉身號令其他人如何捉妖除魔——就像沒事發生的模樣。</p><p>沒人知道他的内心在滴血。</p><p>他心想，只要燃燒自己的元神滅魔，便能和石敢當在彼岸相遇。</p><p>今生不能完的夢，來生再續。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 《降魔的》【馬石】修煉千年，只為成就你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>－時間點為結局前一集，石敢當靈氣盡失回到那顆水晶裡去<br/>
－虐，大概<br/>
－那句甚麼『本尊修煉千年，就是為了成就今天的你』虐得我死來活去QwQ<br/>
－一看完那一集就走去敲鍵盤寫不過一直放到現在，當時那一刻虐得我嗚嗚<br/>
－一面寫的時候一面想著 一身詩意千瀑尋和片尾曲遙不可及，配搭食用應該更虐</p><p> </p><p>精靈常常說自己是小馬的一泡尿才醒來的，他說，自己能夠從三百年的沈睡中醒過來，要感激小馬的一尿之恩。</p><p>但他知道事實絕非如此。</p><p>並不是巧合。這世界沒有巧合。</p><p>因為小馬，他醒過來。</p><p>因為小馬，他磨練出人性。</p><p>因為小馬，他感受過親情、友情。</p><p>因為小馬，他認識到愛。</p><p>也感受到刻骨銘心的痛苦，粉碎靈魂的心碎。百年的修行，也無能為力阻止他感受令人窒息的傷痛。</p><p>他在人世享受過人類的幸福喜樂愛念，亦應當感受人性的悲傷痛苦離合。世道如此，亦應當如此，才算得上公平。月圓月缺、人間悲歡離合，這應是人生漫長生命中會經歷過的事，卻在他碰上小馬，認晶晶作母之後快速發生，於他眼前如走馬燈閃過。他非凡人，身為虛幻的靈體、傳說的精靈，命中注定要砍妖除魔，這是他的天職，亦為他生存的目的。但他卻貪戀凡塵人世的溫暖，留戀人間的愛情溫情，偏離職責，理應受到懲罰。既然是借來的溫暖，是冒充晶晶亡子才能偷來的點點溫情，他並無半分資格去渴求能夠多貪戀幾日溫暖。時間加速的流逝，人間的悲劇快速發生於他面前，大抵也是一種懲罰，懲罰他的貪念。</p><p>但，幸福過，就好了。</p><p>千百年的功力，教他修煉出那剔透晶石作為本體。千百年的功力，在碰上那個人類漸漸逝去，如手中的沙粒，靈力抓也抓不住，只可眼睜睜地看著功力化為灰燼。諷刺的是，隨著兩人心之連結的增強，他的靈力流失得越來越快，兩人的牽絆之增加卻是害精靈消逝的元兇。<br/>
然而他沒有一絲後悔。</p><p>他更慶幸。</p><p> </p><p>修煉千年，但願能成就最愛，那就死不足惜。他清楚，也感激命定的那個人是小馬。</p><p>因為，沒有人更值得精靈為他犧牲。</p><p>辛辛苦苦煉成的靈力被小馬盡吸去，他毫不介意。</p><p>他在對的時間，碰上對的人。</p><p>何須介意？</p><p>何謂愛？大抵就是能夠成全所愛、成就他人，就算犧牲，也算是甚麼？</p><p>『小馬，本尊修煉千年，就是為了成就今日的你。』他道。</p><p>小馬的眼眶蕩漾著淚光，教精靈心碎，一陣淡淡的哀傷在心頭蔓延。</p><p>在消失以後，一切精靈存在過的證據都會被抹去，就連神石也早已被他打碎。然而，他知道他會在小馬心裡永遠長存，留下永不幻滅的疤痕。</p><p>他和人類的牽絆已經太深了，再在人世蹉跎，對小馬的傷害就越大。這樣的結局並非他所願。因為自己自私的貪戀塵世，他已經傷害了太多人，害死了太多人。</p><p> </p><p>他閉上眼。</p><p>狠下心腸，他化作一道光芒，消失在晶石之中。</p><p>他聽到小馬呼叫自己的嗓音迴盪在耳邊。</p><p>『我愛你，小馬。』他喃道。</p><p>他不害怕，亦不擔心未來。</p><p>就算要消失於世上又如何？他享受過，就足夠了。</p><p>這非終結，只是過程。</p><p>下一輩子，再續前緣吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－所以轉世成為sm大小姐了(並沒有)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 《降魔的》【馬石】病向前中醫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>路人眼中看馬石</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>－醫學上不正確，我對準確性不負責任<br/>－主角是路人，又名從路人眼中看馬石，或者從路人眼中看小馬這個瘋子單身狗<br/>－晶晶表示崩潰，兒子令她很心累<br/>－崩壞小短文</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p>一條長長的走廊，走道的兩旁通往不同的小會議室，會議室外面有著幾張椅子，供等待的人暫坐。這幾張椅子，就是我現在正坐著的地方。</p><p>手心不斷地冒汗，我拭去額上緊張的冷汗，掏出鏡子，把頭髮理順。這次的面試不容有失。</p><p>心臟的鼓動教我難以無視，耳朵只能聽到血液隆隆的流動聲。好像有誰呼叫了我的名字，我的雙腿也仿佛不聽話地站起來走向啟開的會議室門口。</p><p>※</p><p>『告訴我，你為甚麼想當一個醫生？』面試主考官問道。</p><p>緊張地把冒汗的手心往襯衫一抹，我擠出一個禮貌性的微笑，清清喉嚨，開口道，『我想當一個醫生，特別是精神科專科醫生，而這源於一個我以前的經歷......』</p><p>※</p><p>自知快要遲到，我決定放棄平時選擇的巴士，只好坐的士回校。看起來這幾天我也得挨餓了，錢都花在運輸身上。</p><p>打開的士後座的門，我一屁股坐在黑色的座椅，正當我想開口告知司機我的目的地之際，我抬頭看見了震驚的畫面。</p><p>的士司機正擁吻著......空氣。</p><p>當時我的表情大概不可以更加吃驚了，下巴就像快要跌落地面的模樣。</p><p>『呃，司機大哥，麻煩去香城中學。』終於好不容易地從驚訝中回復過來，我開口道。</p><p>司機面不紅氣不喘地點點頭，坐好，按下碼表，然後開車。我瞄向前方，司機的駕駛執照上寫著『馬季』。</p><p>一路上，司機除了駕駛，在有些時候分神瞄向左邊剛才他擁吻的空氣，似乎在瞪著空氣的模樣。</p><p>『別裝無辜，你這塊屎坑石！』司機突然大叫。我目定口呆地看著倒後鏡中馬季的臉。</p><p>他招招手，示意我沒事發生，隨口喃了句『對不起，嚇到你了』。</p><p>到了學校，我迅速地遞出鈔票，然後跳下的士。在進入校門之前幾秒，我隨意回頭一看，見到司機大哥似乎和左邊乘客座的空氣搏鬥，似乎在捏著空氣。</p><p>唉，這傢夥似乎病得不輕。</p><p>我搖搖頭，走進了校門。</p><p>※</p><p>我成功考入了醫學院，開始了醫科生的非人生活。五年的時間快速流逝，然後，我便開始了五年級的實習。</p><p>如願以償，完成了內、外科的必要實習之後，我被排到去精神科當實習醫生。這裡是我未來希望工作的地方。</p><p>坐在診療室，我靜待第一個病人的到來。有人敲敲門，門被打開了，外面的病人進入。</p><p>是一個卷頭髮的女人拉住一個男人。</p><p>『醫生，我兒子瘋了。』那個女人說道。我抬頭一看，發現那個男人不就是五年前那個的士司機嗎？</p><p>『兩位請坐，太太你不用急，慢慢告訴我。』我露出禮貌的微笑，招手示意護士關門。</p><p>『哎呀，我昨天忘了敲門就進去兒子的房間，發現我家兒子、兒子他......』女士揮舞著雙手，似乎詞窮了，隔壁的兒子尷尬得連臉頰也紅透了，用手遮著自己的臉。</p><p>『太太，你冷靜點，慢慢來。』我拿出筆，攤開病歷卡，再次向兩人露出微笑。</p><p>『媽，你別說了......』</p><p>『小馬，病向淺中醫啊。』女人用心良苦地勸著兒子，扭頭對我說，『醫生啊醫生，我昨天看到我兒子和空氣上床。』</p><p>診療室一片死寂。</p><p>『醫生啊，我昨天剛打開房門，便看到我兒子趴在床上，抽插著空氣......』</p><p>隔壁的兒子發出哀嚎，然後轉身向著身後的空氣大叫，『你這塊屎坑石！都怪你！』</p><p>確實很嚴重呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 《降魔的》【馬石】槲寄生之下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>難得聖誕節，不如撒糖<br/>
－由甜甜的小片段組成<br/>
－本身只想寫純愛怎知道......<br/>
－全員歡樂向(對不起啤啤)</p><p>※</p><p>星期六，12月23日。</p><p>啤啤盯著手機發亮的熒幕。</p><p>她猶豫著，不知道該不該按下發送訊息鍵。</p><p>『小馬，你明天有空嗎？』</p><p>代表有新訊息的鈴聲響起，日基大師的名稱在熒幕上出現。在寧靜的家裡，那一下鈴聲顯得特別響亮，嚇得啤啤一個手滑按下了訊息發送鍵。</p><p>『糟了！』本想按下取消訊息，可小馬的狀態卻同時變成了上線中。</p><p>心臟緊張地胸膛鼓動著，啤啤嚥下了口水，死盯著『輸入中』的字樣。</p><p>『對不起啤啤，我已經有約了。』</p><p>『你需要司機的話我可以介紹我朋友些粉。』</p><p>小馬回答。</p><p>啤啤咬著脣，強忍著淚水。平安夜，小馬大概也是會和最心愛的人度過的，而這個名額也只是屬於芷若吧？她心想。</p><p>『沒事了。』啤啤回答。</p><p>※</p><p>『媽。』小馬依在門框，低頭從隨身的包包裡拿出幾張鈔票，『這是今個月的家用。』</p><p>晶晶抬起頭，接過養子的鈔票。</p><p>『還有，媽。』小馬繼續說，『這個星期天我全日不在家。』</p><p>晶晶漫不經心地『哦』了聲，把鈔票塞在圍裙口袋，熄滅灶頭的火。</p><p>『小馬，我煮了湯，喝完才工作吧。』她道，對上兒子的臉，卻不意外地看到小馬看著自己搖搖頭。</p><p>『不了，我不想找廁所。』見到晶晶的表情瞬間變得暗淡和不滿起來，小馬立即在媽媽開口前截住了。</p><p>『我回家之後喝！呃，我喝兩碗！』見到媽媽的神色開始緩和，小馬退出廚房，急急忙忙地小跑離開家裡。</p><p>關上大門之前一刻，他探頭進屋，向著仍在廚房的媽媽大叫，『媽，聖誕快樂。』</p><p>※</p><p>晶晶踏出廚房，把滿滿的一碗菜乾湯放到有為的面前。</p><p>『大姐，聖誕快樂。』狼吞虎咽地喝著湯，有為說道。看著有為這幅模樣，晶晶不禁失笑。</p><p>『這幾天你還會工作嗎？』坐下來，晶晶隨口問道。</p><p>有為嚥下了菜乾，吞下了一口熱湯，慢條斯理地回答道，『不了，平安夜、聖誕節應該都會大塞車，也不能跑多少轉，還是留在家裡好了。小馬應該也不會開工呢。』</p><p>聽見了兒子的名字，晶晶抬起頭，一面疑惑地看著有為。</p><p>『咦，可是小馬說他星期天整天不會在家？』</p><p>『他約了人吧，我猜。』有為回答，『或者是女朋友，些粉說他們年輕人平安夜一定要和另一半過的，龍貓也是預留了一整天和老婆，還有龍貓仔、龍貓女過。』</p><p>沒有聽到晶晶的回答，有為好奇地抬起頭來，卻對上晶晶放光的雙眼。</p><p>『你說，女朋友？』</p><p>※</p><p>星期天，12月24日。</p><p>平安夜。</p><p>本來晶晶想趁著小馬回家之後、外出之前截住兒子詢問他的女朋友的事情，可是她卻不爭氣地不小心睡著了，而兒子居然晨早便外出了。</p><p>唉，只得之後才詢問吧。晶晶披著抓毛被子，走出房間，意外地見到神石前放著麥當勞的早餐全餐。</p><p>她不知道神石對快餐店的早餐有沒有興趣，可是對於小馬在和女朋友約會之前還記得買好東西給神石吃還是十分滿足的。</p><p>還是個乖孩子呢。</p><p>※</p><p>看著石敢當津津有味地咬著薯餅的模樣，小馬忍俊不禁地笑了。一個早餐已經可以讓他樂得這個模樣，這隻石精靈實在純真得很可愛。</p><p>『你喜歡的話，我天天買給你吃。』小馬笑道。</p><p>『真的嗎？謝謝小馬！』雙眼流露著興奮光芒的石敢當回答。小馬托著腮，見到對方如此快樂，也忍不住嘴角微微上揚了。</p><p>『慢慢吃，我不會搶你的東西吃。』</p><p>石敢當打開了熱可可的杯蓋，大口地喝下溫熱的甜絲絲液體。小馬看到石敢當的上脣有一條巧克力色的線，忍不住拿起餐巾。</p><p>『你看你，幾千歲的石精靈，卻因為一個三十塊不到的麥當勞早餐而笑得如此開心，又因為喝熱可可連臉也髒了。』用餐巾溫柔地印去精靈上脣的巧克力，小馬譏諷道，卻見到石敢當扁扁嘴表示不滿。</p><p>可愛死了。</p><p>『吃完之後，我帶你認識人類的節日吧。』</p><p>※</p><p>把『暫停載客』的紅色紙牌蓋到碼表上，小馬瞄了瞄隔壁座位一面興奮的石敢當，然後啟動引擎。</p><p>路程上石精靈只在好奇地左顧右盼，沒有開口說話。水靈靈的大眼睛勾人得讓小馬的心差不多漏跳幾拍，讓他不禁慶幸石敢當似乎沒有打算開口說話，不然或會車毀人亡。</p><p>穿過紅隧，他們駛往維港港島的海濱。石敢當不久之前扭開了收音機，歡樂的聖誕歌謠在微小的車廂裡蕩漾，配搭上車窗外閃過、對岸建築的聖誕燈飾，蔓延著愉快的聖誕氣氛。</p><p>在那巨型的白色建築前，小馬停下了車子。</p><p>※</p><p>『摩天輪？』</p><p>『對啊，幸好這個摩天輪幾天之前開始降低了門票價錢，加上沒人看到你，兩個人玩只需要20塊，真劃算。』小馬一面認真地說道，一面向售票員示意要一張全票。</p><p>售票員向他投去憐憫的眼神，忍不住對他露出友善的微笑、說了句聖誕快樂才遞出門票。</p><p>平安夜還是孤身一人，真可憐。</p><p>售票員又突然想到自己的情況，也不禁嘆了口氣。其實自己何嘗不是平安夜孤身一人啊嗚嗚？</p><p>※</p><p>一人一靈在排了一段時間之間，登上了摩天輪。</p><p>摩天輪包廂的門緩緩關上，隔絕了外面沸騰的人聲。石敢當坐在自己的對面，這時碰巧抬起頭對上自己的眸。</p><p>他害羞地微微一笑，雙頰的緋紅在初升的太陽陽光下顯得十分明顯。</p><p>摩天輪包廂緩緩上升，維港的景色盡收眼底，隔著一個海港的燈飾在白晝中依舊閃著。</p><p>石敢當趴在玻璃上，瞪大雙眼欣賞窗外流逝的景緻。小馬因此分了神，無瑕欣賞維港美景，雙眼直勾勾地瞪著好奇寶寶模樣的可愛精靈。</p><p>『石敢當。』小馬忍不住開口呼喚，然後站起來，走到精靈的身後。石敢當扭頭一看，見到人類坐到自己的身後，手臂搭在自己的肩膀上。</p><p>他突然變得繃緊起來。</p><p>看似小馬也感受到自己肌肉的繃緊，從窗戶的倒影，石敢當見到對方的臉變得遲疑。低下頭，他伸手緊握著小馬搭著自己肩膀的手。</p><p>精靈不想讓人類失望。</p><p>他在過去多年的沈睡一直與他人隔絕，不習慣被人觸碰，但他卻願意為這位人類嘗試改變。</p><p>石敢當微微斜著頭，向身後的小馬投向一眼，莞爾一笑。</p><p>※</p><p>坐完摩天輪之後，他們在街上亂逛，走過了一間售賣聖誕雜貨的小店。</p><p>石敢當似乎目不轉睛地盯著小店的聖誕裝飾物。</p><p>『小馬，這是甚麼？』指著槲寄生花圈，精靈問到。小馬停下了腳步，一人一靈就站在店鋪門口。</p><p>『這是槲寄生花圈，人們把這個花圈放在高處。』人類回答道。石敢當似懂非懂地點點頭，然後跟著小馬走。</p><p>多走了幾步以後，石敢當突然又停下了腳步，頭上突然出現了和剛才槲寄生花圈一模一樣的花圈。</p><p>他傻乎乎地看著小馬露出微笑。</p><p>『不，人們通常會把槲寄生花圈掛起來，並不是放在頭上。』小馬笑道。</p><p>雖然這樣的石敢當很可愛是了。</p><p>『石敢當，人類有這樣一個傳說－－當兩個人在槲寄生下碰頭，要接吻。』</p><p>石敢當陶瓷般的臉頰頓時變得嫣紅。這樣的精靈教小馬不禁露出了淡淡的微笑。</p><p>他伸手捧著石敢當的臉頰，然後緩緩靠近。</p><p>『聖誕快樂，石敢當。』</p><p>『聖誕快樂，小馬。』</p><p>冬日的冷風被精靈溫暖的嘴脣取代，小馬感覺到對方身體散發出的熱度。</p><p>大概這就是幸福的溫度。</p><p>※</p><p>『小馬，你回家了？』瞄向時鐘，晶晶說道，『現在才七點多，我以為你會更晚才回家。』</p><p>畢竟是和女朋友約會嘛，晶晶心想，怎麼會這麼快就回家？</p><p>小馬尷尬一笑，然後火速閃進房間。晶晶不知道的是，和兒子一同進房的還有石敢當。</p><p>她更加不知道兩人之後發生了甚麼。</p><p>End.</p><p>※</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 《降魔的》【馬石】我的一個乖兒子（和一個好媳婦）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>－媽媽視角看馬石夫夫<br/>－媽媽不知道兩人關係，時間點大概是精靈顯身在媽媽面前之後決定留下來左右<br/>－全員歡樂向(算是?)<br/>－就算非全員也很歡樂<br/>－題目依舊爛得不行，可能會改，前提是要我想到一個更好的</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p>我的名字叫梁晶晶。</p><p>我有一個養子，叫馬季，我喚他作小馬。有一個親生兒子豪仔，不過他八歲的時候就淹死了。</p><p>果然拜得神多自有神庇佑，豪仔最近回到我身邊了。儘管是以靈魂的方式，我也心滿意足。總之我們三母子，最近過著十分愉快的生活啊，感謝菩薩。</p><p>※</p><p>有一天，小馬帶了個女孩子回家。我一看啊，還挺漂亮的，水靈靈的眼睛，白白淨淨的，不過看起來不太好生養。唉，這年頭的女孩子都是這樣子的，兒子喜歡就好。</p><p>那個女孩子越看越眼熟，一問之下才知道原來是個電視台的小明星。我多開心啊。</p><p>你想，我兒子一個粗人，整天只懂得駛著計程車東奔西走，居然還能搭上了一個標緻的小明星，還要聽說是個甚麼，呃，宅男女神。這樣一想，我明天定要去買一隻雞酬謝神恩才對。</p><p>自從小馬帶神石回家之後，好事就不停發生，一定要記得再買些好吃的給神石，讓他繼續保佑小馬順順利利。</p><p>哎呀哎呀，那個女孩居然說，她和小馬是普通朋友，害我的心涼了一半。啊，果然這樣幸運的事情不會發生在我家小馬身上嗎？都怪我，剋死豪仔還不在話下，連養子也害得找不到女朋友。</p><p>正當我這樣想的時候，幸好那個女孩子立即補了一句，說甚麼小馬已經有喜歡的人，不過不是人。而對方，聽啤啤說－－這是那個女孩子的名字－－好像也喜歡小馬。</p><p>既然我家豪仔也只是沾得上邊說曾經是個人類，根本稱不上是一個人，我也不能怪小馬好端端的為甚麼喜歡上個非人類。他幸福就好了啊。反正我家甚麼奇幻的事情都發生過了，又有了一個鬼兒子，也不差一個非人類未來媳婦。</p><p>雖然不打算插手干涉，但好奇心畢竟還是存在的，我對於這個鬼魂女朋友可是十分好奇。啊，我家豪仔不正是靈體的一份子嗎？可能他會有甚麼頭緒。</p><p>『豪仔啊豪仔，你知不知道小馬的那個非人類女朋友是怎樣的啊？漂亮嗎？』</p><p>怎麼這樣一問，豪仔就張口結舌，慌張起來。他隨便的拋下了一句『我......我不清楚，媽』就逃離了現場。</p><p>嘖，又不是問你的女朋友，你為何如此慌張？</p><p>大概是小馬喚他保密女朋友身份的吧。那死小子，找到了女朋友居然還不給我看看，我不知道我能不能看見她，但起碼告訴我不好嗎？讓媽媽知道，我兒子長得這麼大終於有穩定的女朋友，媽媽求個安心也好，知道菩薩有庇佑小馬幸幸福福。起初以為兒子已經三十幾歲了還不找個女朋友，成家安定下來，真是急死我了，幸好現在知道這孩子總算找到歸宿，總算放心了。</p><p>又想到那兩個孩子又回復當年的情誼，小馬居然肯把自己女朋友身份的秘密交託給回來不久的豪仔，我就心滿意足了。</p><p>還是得去買雞酬神呢。</p><p>※</p><p>今天是豪仔的生日，難得他終於回家，我高興得很，四處張羅他生前喜愛的食物，在廚房摩拳擦掌準備一頓大餐。</p><p>啤啤和小馬在客廳等，而我聽到房門打開的聲音，似乎是豪仔出來了。客廳隨即變得沸騰起來，畢竟是年輕人，吵鬧一點是正常的。畢竟家裡沒有雜亂的人聲太多年了，因為家裡只得我和小馬兩個，而那孩子總是順著我的意，才不會跟我吵鬧。我懷念這種人聲沸騰的吵鬧感。</p><p>『壽星終於來了！坐吧！』</p><p>『啤啤，你來了？』</p><p>『你怎麼不開心？』</p><p>豪仔不開心？怎麼會啊，這可是他的生日啊。我連忙把蛋糕從冰箱取出，燃點蠟燭，捧著蛋糕出去，想哄豪仔高興。</p><p>豪仔見到我捧著蛋糕出現，眼裡流露著的是感動。燭光映照著他的臉龐，眼眸裡似乎蕩漾著淚花。</p><p>那傻孩子。</p><p>又高興起來就好了。</p><p>※</p><p>我旁敲側擊了數次，啤啤依然不肯透露小馬女朋友的身份，豪仔也是一樣逃避我的問題。</p><p>沒想到這個問題的解答者居然是看不到靈體的一個人，小馬的好朋友些粉。</p><p>『女朋友？大概是莊醫生。』他一面狼吞虎咽著發泡膠盒裝著的外賣豆腐火腩飯，一面說道。我皺皺眉頭，如果些粉的飲食習慣如此，小馬的大概也一樣。我希望可以規管一下小馬的飲食習慣，但怕又會和他太親近，再次剋死兒子。</p><p>真矛盾。</p><p>『聽說莊醫生很漂亮。』他擱下手中的木筷子，啜了幾大口的檸檬茶，『那死小子，把到了醫生姐姐居然還不跟我說，我一直以為他們是曖昧關係。不過聽小馬說，莊醫生早段時期好像因為出車禍昏迷了一段時期，幸好最近醒來了，不然真可惜，像她一般又漂亮又能幹的女孩子可少了。』</p><p>原來曾經昏迷過，我猜，她大概試過靈魂出竅。這解釋到為何啤啤說小馬的女朋友不是人類這一點。</p><p>哎喲，居然只是因為靈魂出竅才變成非人類，那麼回到身體不就變回人類了嗎？小馬總算能結結實實娶到媳婦了，這媳婦大概還可以給我添幾個孫子。我實在高興得很，決定去買燒腩拜神。</p><p>※</p><p> </p><p>關心過小馬的愛情狀況，取得令人滿意的答案之後，我開始好奇豪仔的愛情狀況。</p><p>第一次見他的時候，我曾問過他有沒有找到個鬼女友，喜歡的話還可以辦冥婚云云，可是被小馬那死小子打斷，害我還是不記得問了。現在想起來，豪仔當時的模樣帶點嬌羞。</p><p>難道，真的有鬼女友？</p><p>想著想著，我又開心得笑了。小馬和莊醫生搞個婚禮，豪仔和鬼女友搞個冥婚。哎呀，還不是雙喜臨門嘛。</p><p>沒想過居然還可以看著兩個兒子娶媳婦，特別是豪仔。我實在笑得合不攏嘴。</p><p>※</p><p>最近有為相當奇怪。</p><p>其實他一向也神神化化，整天念著甚麼科學啊，又理性又邏輯甚麼的。</p><p>不過，最近特別奇怪。</p><p>不但把自己關在家裡，還整天胡言亂語。</p><p>『有鬼啊大姐有鬼啊。』他整天重複著這句話。</p><p>大概被豪仔嚇壞了吧，我猜。一般人，特別是有為一般理性的科學家(自稱)，大抵還是難以接受靈體以及超自然力量的存在。</p><p>『豪仔啊，你這次玩太大了。有為叔叔被你嚇傻了。』</p><p>豪仔聽畢陷入沉思，一副若有所思的表情令我惆悵。我嘆了口氣，這兒子，長那麼大還是不分輕重，唉。</p><p>※</p><p>後來有為願意對我披露更多關於那次的事情，他說他見到豪仔把小馬按倒在床上，不斷說要陽氣。</p><p>我就說，雖然說要陽氣甚麼的很奇怪，但那兩個孩子當年可是很迷降魔俠的啊，整天爭著要玩角色扮演。我猜豪仔應該只是在扮奸角，小馬則是降魔俠。魔呢，當然要吸降魔俠的陽氣啦。</p><p>這大概都是小孩子鬧著玩啊。別看小馬都三十幾歲，豪仔如果沒死也差不多歲數了，但他們還是很孩子氣的。應該是孩子玩得扭打成一起吧？</p><p>※</p><p>有時候我忘了敲門就直接走進小馬的房間，會見到兩個孩子抱在一起。豪仔通常會全身僵硬不懂反應，而小馬大概愣幾秒就飛快地推開豪仔。雖然聽說孩子長大到一定歲數就討厭和朋友勾肩搭背，但是我家的兩個兒子大概是例外吧，畢竟這麼多年沒見，想要親密一點也是很正常的，大抵當是彌補吧。</p><p>不過小馬推開豪仔的動作實在讓我摸不著頭腦，而豪仔一面的羞紅令我更加疑惑。</p><p>好朋友抱在一起而已，怕甚麼讓我看見？</p><p>又不是偷情好不好。</p><p>咦？</p><p>等等......</p><p>啤啤沒有說小馬交的是女朋友啊......</p><p>※</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 《降魔的》【馬石】石敢當表達愛意的六種方法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>石敢當表達愛意的方法</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. 安慰做噩夢的小馬</p><p>石敢當留意到小馬在渾身發抖。他捲曲在床上，身上亂七八糟地纏著床單和棉被，額角的汗水濡溼了枕頭。精靈看著這樣的人類，不禁抿了抿脣，有點擔心地皺眉。</p><p>小馬的嘴巴開開合合，吐著不成句的碎語。石敢當聽不見他在說甚麼，湊近了點，還是聽不見，直到他幾乎近得能夠數到小馬臉上的睫毛數量的時候，他才聽見了幾個斷續的關鍵字。</p><p>「不要......碰......」他聽到小馬這樣說，「我......媽媽.....」</p><p>「放開......有為......」又是一句破碎的話語，「芷若、啤啤......」</p><p>石敢當的眼眸閃過一絲擔憂的神色，有點擔心小馬的狀態。他伸手，擦去人類額角的汗珠，感到對方的動脈在指尖下跳動。小馬咬牙切齒得已經青筋暴現，只是一個噩夢已經把他折騰成這一個模樣，石敢當有點心疼。</p><p>「石......」小馬的脣又動了動，精靈愣住了，不懂得反應。</p><p>「石敢當......」</p><p>對於人類在夢中呼喚自己的名字，他心不禁漏跳了幾拍，但回心一想又記起對方在作噩夢，又快樂不起來了。</p><p>「不要......折磨......石......」小馬低喃，之後也說了好幾個不成句的說話，精靈湊得再近也聽不見，「折磨我......好了......」</p><p>石敢當盯著小馬，若有所思。</p><p>他伸手撫了撫人類的髮，指尖摸到的是溼潤的觸感，對方的髮絲早已被汗水沾溼。小馬還在床上顫抖，肢體不正常地扭曲著。</p><p>石敢當並不太喜歡肢體的接觸，每一次人類情人主動撲過來的時候他總會避開，但這一次他決定是例外，只想讓對方感到安慰慰籍。</p><p>他把小馬身上的棉被床單從他身上扯開，爬了上床，從後抱著情人，頭枕在對方的頸窩。石敢當伸手，覆上人類的額頭，閉上眼喃了個咒，感到懷裡的情人呼吸慢慢停定平緩，不再顫抖才移開手。他繼續抱著小馬，輕輕吻上對方的臉頰，旋即嬌羞地移開臉，裝作沒事睡去。</p><p>他不知道第二天小馬醒來的時候看見平日害羞的情人居然主動抱著自己的時候是笑得多麼燦爛，他也不知道小馬偷親了自己多少下，他也不知道小馬看見自己的那一瞬馬上忘記了夢魘。</p><p>※</p><p>2. 分甘同味</p><p>自從石敢當來到了小馬的家，晶晶煮飯的次數比起平日多了，不知道是為了這新來的兒子而煮，還是不再怕和小馬再親密便會剋死對方。晶晶煮的飯十分美味，每次吃得石敢當津津有味。</p><p>他尤其喜歡晶晶做的白糖糕。</p><p>每次吃東西的時候，他也幸福得眯起眼睛，像一隻可愛乖巧的貓咪。</p><p>今天晶晶又做了白糖糕，石敢當如常坐在餐桌前吃，看見小馬在隔壁可憐巴巴地吃白粥。</p><p>他有點疑惑地看著情人，似乎是感到精靈的視線，小馬抬起了頭，對上了他的眸。</p><p>「媽說我不健康。」他道，嘆了口氣繼續吃粥，「不健康甚麼，明明是偏心。」</p><p>石敢當留意到小馬哀怨地瞄了瞄自己的白糖糕。儘管知道人類並不太喜歡這樣的甜食，可他看起來還是挺可憐的。</p><p>他很喜歡吃晶晶做的食物，喜歡得捨不得讓給別人。</p><p>可這是小馬。</p><p>嘛，比起食物，他更喜歡小馬。</p><p>石敢當這樣想之際，不禁刷紅了臉，切開了白糖糕遞給人類。</p><p>「太飽吃不下，給你吃。」</p><p>他不知道小馬看得見在他臉頰上，自以為含蓄的一抹紅暈。</p><p>※</p><p>3. 自制相處時間</p><p>「小馬。」正當小馬想出門工作去之時，他聽到精靈叫住了自己的名字。小馬停住了腳步，疑惑地扭頭一看，對上石敢當的眸。</p><p>「怎麼了？」他問道。</p><p>「本尊在想。」精靈故作神秘的一頓，「可以傳授小馬幾招降魔的方法。」</p><p>「之前不是都學過了嗎？」人類有點不解，問道。</p><p>石敢當心虛一笑，乾咳了聲，自知早已把渾身解數傳授給對方，卻又情不自禁偷偷製造兩人獨處的好機會。他不懂得說謊，臉頰馬上便漲紅了起來，有點害怕對方會看穿他的把戲。</p><p>可幸的是儘管精靈不懂得說謊，可小馬的觀察力也並不太敏銳，沒有意識得到對方內心在盤算甚麼。</p><p>「這是、呃，加強版。」石敢當隨口說道，然後為了加強語氣，或者是在說服自己，忍不住也補充了一句：「加強雙倍有效的降魔伎倆。」</p><p>「那好了，我今天下班之後你教我吧。」小馬思索了半秒，很快便拋下了這句。</p><p>石敢當目送著人類的背影，不禁笑得羞澀。</p><p>※</p><p>4. 弄壞情敵</p><p>說真的，小馬絕對是個絕頂好的情人，沒有甚麼不良嗜好，頂多只是個愛講髒話的老粗而已。雖然有點傲嬌、雖然不肯把愛意說出口，不過小精靈知道他心裡很疼自己就是。人挺溫柔體貼，又懂得對自己關懷備至，也是個孝順的好兒子。</p><p>石敢當覺得小馬沒甚麼可以挑剔的。</p><p>－－除了小馬很寵的那個.......情敵。</p><p>一個電動的，呃，本來石敢當以為是水壺的現代發明，至到有一天他發現人類情人正利用那個『水壺』處理慾望才知道自己大錯特錯。那個東西紅白色，上面有一行石敢當看不懂的古怪文字，不過第一個字看起來像是『十』字。</p><p>看見小馬用那東西處理自己欲望已經令他羞澀十分，在他聽見人類高潮之際大叫出自己的名字讓他羞得無地自容，想要找個地上的洞穴躲進去。</p><p>不過明知道對方幻想的對象是自己，石敢當還是有點兒不悅。他知道小馬需要一個解決欲望的途徑，而他因爲害羞内斂的個性，就連碰一碰也會臉紅心跳，更遑論替對方解決生理需要了，才讓他這麽煎熬。精靈也知道小馬相當的疼愛自己，並沒有逼他為自己解決欲望，寧願默默自己解決。</p><p>然而，他的内心深處，還是有點酸溜溜。</p><p>堂堂的石敢當，居然爲了個塑料的杯子妒忌，說起來可真可笑。</p><p>隨著日子經過，他越來越看那只鬼東西不順眼。</p><p>幸好的是，小馬買的是電子的版本。</p><p>——而石敢當和電子相沖。</p><p>小精靈勾起了惡作劇的笑容，握住了杯子，直到肯定這可惡的情敵壞掉了之後才晃著腦袋瓜開心離去。</p><p>那天晚上，他聽到了小馬絕望的慘叫聲。</p><p>石敢當躲在沙發上，噗嗤笑了出聲。</p><p> </p><p>※</p><p>5. 主動撒嬌</p><p>小馬從來不覺得石敢當是那種會主動撒嬌的情人，哦不，他只要不在自己湊過去的時候主動逃開已經很讓他心滿意足了。</p><p>今天又是個平常的日子——他駕車開工，石敢當坐在隔壁默默地陪伴著他，趁著沒有客人的時候亂七八糟地聊上幾句。</p><p>然後一個穿戴漂亮的女孩子上了車，香港現在三十八度高溫，所以女孩子身上穿的是背心小熱褲，而小馬不慎犯了個所有男人也會犯的錯誤，就是瞄了那個女生一眼。</p><p>一路上本來還很多話的小精靈突然沉默了，小馬感到後腦發毛，似乎是那一無心的一眼惹毛了情人，他心裏忐忑不安，想要找辦法補救。女孩子不幸的是要坐長途車，從中環一直坐到西貢才下車。小馬如坐針墊，偷偷看了倒後鏡中的精靈好多遍。精靈的唇緊緊地抿著，不知道在想什麽。女孩子終於下了車，付了車資。小馬關上了車門，在碼表上蓋了『暫停駕駛』的紅色牌子，正想要扭頭哄回石敢當，卻被對方意想不到地拉住了衣領。</p><p>小精靈的臉突然放大，然後唇上傳來石敢當雙唇溫熱的觸感。小馬瞪大了眼睛，想不到情人突然如此主動，嚇了好一大跳。</p><p>「以後只准看本尊一個。」石敢當撇嘴，別開了臉有點生氣地道。</p><p>小馬呆呆地看著石敢當，唇上泛起了一抹傻笑，撲過去捧著對方的臉頰便是深深一吻。</p><p>「遵命，精靈大人。」他輕聲低語，「以後不讓你吃醋了。」</p><p>※</p><p>6.默默守護</p><p>石敢當很喜歡坐在小馬的隔壁，只看著他專注駕車的側臉，什麽也不說。雖然有時候他會很活潑地連珠發炮，和小馬説話，不過更多的時候他喜歡默默地看對方工作。</p><p>晚上六點多的客人，從機場去尖沙咀的高級酒店，嘴巴停不了下來，一直撩小馬説話，卻被機靈的石敢當發現對方想要擾亂小馬的注意力，讓同伴偷錢。他有點生氣，居然有人膽敢在他石敢當眼底下動手偷小馬的血汗錢，連忙捏著了對方的手腕，嚇得對方想要叫痛，卻怕被小馬發現不敢叫出聲。兩人整途車一直感到頭皮發麻，嚇得提早叫司機在青衣放下他們，落荒而逃。</p><p>晚上九點三十分的客人，翹著二郎腿脫了鞋子拿出了指甲剪，想要剪腳甲。石敢當看見小馬的側臉神色一變，似乎是在想待會兒又要好好清潔了，連忙用法術都接住了那噁心男的腳趾甲，在對方下車之前都通通倒進對方的公事包裏去。他得意地一笑，笑得開懷。</p><p>晚上十一點五十分，小馬本來想回家休息，卻被個西裝男截住了，三番四次懇求他把醉得幾乎已經失去知覺的朋友載回家。小馬嘆了口氣，想了一會還是答應了。車子走在高速公路上，那醉漢突然想要吐，石敢當馬上打開車門，動作麻利地把對方的頭往窗外一推，讓他通通吐在路邊。直到肯定對方都吐得一乾二淨才把他拉回去。嘛，反正是醉漢嘛，第二天醒來什麽也不會記得了。</p><p>放下了醉漢，小馬這次還真的想回家睡覺了，又被個紋身男截住了車，他硬著頭皮，被逼載對方去他想去的目的地。車子開到山區荒山野嶺的地方，他突然被男人用刀子指嚇，要交出所有錢財，小馬本想反擊，卻被石敢當搶先了一步，狠狠地揍了對方一大頓，嚇得紋身男屁滾尿流在半山跑掉了。</p><p>小馬呆若木鷄地看著突然兇狠的小精靈。</p><p>「誰叫他膽敢動本尊的小馬，哼。」他説道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 《降魔的》【馬石】Never Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>§</p><p>指尖不耐煩地敲打著方向盤，計程錶又再這時跳了一下，那微細的電子音教馬季心煩意亂。即使是尋常的在交通燈前等待紅燈轉成綠燈，在心急如焚的他眼中幾乎是永恆。已經容不許自己再等下去了，他需要直接召喚石敢當和他商量。</p><p>解開安全帶，跨出車廂，他衝到十字路口上大叫，『石敢當！石敢當！石敢當！』</p><p>他愣住了。</p><p>眼前的人看似熟悉，然而又相當的陌生。金色的長卷髮披在肩上，身上的衣物不是平日常見的條紋襯衫拼短褲，或者是第一次現身於自己面前那天身穿的杏色外衣，而是一條黑色連身短裙，接近胸口的位置，鋪著紅色的蕾絲，那一抹紅更使乳白的肌膚更加刷白。</p><p>看著如此誘人的石敢當，馬季忍不住咽了咽口水，特別是看到對方的雙腿上套著的黑色絲襪以後，他感到自己的理智快要崩潰。</p><p>『石敢－－』話音未落，石精靈便在自己的眼前消失。</p><p> </p><p>馬季愣愣地站在薄扶林道的路口，直至紅燈轉成綠燈，司機群不耐煩地按下汽車喇叭，也有人搖下車窗衝他大叫，他才失魂落魄地回到的士裡駛離現場。</p><p>女裝的石敢當。</p><p>女裝。</p><p>女裝。</p><p>女裝。</p><p>啊。</p><p>整程車程裡，穿著裙子的石敢當在在他腦海裡揮之不去。平時的他，為了省錢，就算身處西環也寧願駛去紅隧過海回家，但今天的他已經無法思考，只懂得把油門開到最大直奔西隧。</p><p>其實石敢當說過自己看似豪仔，只是因為馬季希望見到豪仔而已。</p><p>他本人，是男的嗎？</p><p>精靈，有性別嗎？</p><p>馬季陷入沉思。</p><p> </p><p>一踏進家門，他便顧不上拿著熱湯的晶晶的呼喚，直接拋下一句『媽我累了不喝湯明天才喝』便跑進自己的房間。不出意料，依舊一身女裝的石敢當坐在床沿上發愣。</p><p>聽到有人走進了，他抬起頭，墨色的曈對上小馬的眼眸。兩人四目交投，房間一片沉默，只聽到客廳傳來隱隱約約的電視聲。</p><p>『小馬。』石敢當移開了視線，啟開雙脣打破了沉默。</p><p>他站起來，走到鏡子面前，伸手撥弄金色的假髮。</p><p>『小馬，我......漂亮嗎？』他問道。</p><p>這個奇怪的問題把人類殺過措手不及，小馬只得睜大眼睛瞪著站在鏡子前的石敢當，久久說不出話。</p><p>『漂亮，怎麼會不漂亮呢。』小馬輕輕感嘆道。精靈今天反常的表現教他摸不著頭腦。</p><p>『我有芷若一般漂亮嗎？』石敢當轉身，直接面對手足無措的小馬。</p><p>小馬只懂乾瞪著眼，一面不自在的迴避精靈的目光。<br/>他始終沒有回答。</p><p>『如果我比起芷若漂亮，你會愛上我嗎？』精靈幾乎難以聽見的低喃飄進小馬的雙耳，使他猛地抬起頭來，卻發現石敢當早已化作一抹光芒再次消失。</p><p> </p><p>突然消失基本上是開外掛吧，嘖。</p><p>表完白之後又神隱逃避，真是過分。小馬心想。</p><p> </p><p>有時候，精靈的心理實在難以捉摸。當兩人首次相遇的那幾天，石敢當三番四次的湊近小馬，直至兩人近得可以快吻上去，又突然裸體出現在自己面前。精靈沒有人間的任何正常禮節常識，他做出的任何舉動大概都是隨他所願的，自認為適合人類禮節就好了(然而大多時候剛好相反)。不過，這次的女裝打扮實在嚇呆了小馬，畢竟他從來沒想過精靈會突然穿女裝出現在自己面前，更沒想過對方身穿女裝可以如此誘人。</p><p>重要的是那一句，『如果我比起芷若漂亮，你會愛上我嗎？』，那語氣幾乎心碎，十分的惹人憐愛。</p><p>小馬史無前例的感到心亂如麻。</p><p>而這次對象居然是個男的。</p><p>還要不是人類。</p><p>他一直以為自己，除了女人和錢沒有其他煩惱和渴求(至少他當時是這樣和精靈說的)，不過沒想過今天還多添一個煩惱。</p><p> </p><p>小馬知道自己不是因為石敢當女裝而一時意亂情迷，絕非這樣的。他一直覺得自己對精靈有微弱的感覺，特別是開天眼那一次，對方拔箭的時候幾乎親上自己那一刻，他早已感到因為和他親近而心跳加速，但他從來不肯定這是不是就是愛情。</p><p>這到底，是甚麼?</p><p> </p><p>小馬躺在床上輾轉反側，難以入眠。皎潔的月亮光芒透過百葉窗簾灑落在他床頭，他沐浴在光芒中，輕嘆了一口氣。</p><p>直至光芒褪去，被彩霞取代，他依然沒有入睡。終於，睡意襲來全身，眼皮開始感到沈重，朦朦朧朧之間，他好像聽到石敢當的呼喚，然後他輕柔的聲線被鬧鐘蓋過。</p><p>他坐起來，知道是時候開始工作了。儘管一夜無眠，要做的事情畢竟要做的。</p><p> </p><p>載過了幾轉過客，從尖沙咀跑去梅窩再回到九龍城，石敢當的身影依舊在他腦海揮之不去。小馬嘆息，知道再這樣下去不搞出人命應該是奇蹟。容不下他再次逃避了。</p><p>幸好紅隧這時候暢通，使他能夠趕快的把乘客在大會堂放下。扣上『暫停載客』的牌子，他右轉駛離現在的所在地，去找一個十字路口。</p><p>假日的中環並不繁忙，把車子停下來，他步行至皇后像廣場的十字路口，大聲呼喚石敢當，趕飛了一大群白鴿。</p><p> </p><p>石敢當換回正常的裝束，在自己面前出現。</p><p>生怕對方再次消失於自己眼前，小馬緊握著精靈的手腕，不讓那傢夥再次逃離。</p><p>『我是粗人一個，石敢當，我不懂得溫柔，我不會說情話。』緊緊盯著對方墨色的眸，他輕聲道，『但我知道，你很漂亮，你一直也是。當然，比起芷若要漂亮多了呢。』</p><p>他看到精靈的雙頰開始泛紅，低下頭，他移開了視線。<br/>『不過，就算你沒有比起芷若漂亮，我也喜歡你。我愛的是你的心，不是你的皮相。你不需要為任何人改變自己，石敢當。』</p><p>和他經歷一切降魔伏妖的事情的人是石敢當，默默守護自己的人也是石敢當，為救自己心愛的芷若而甘願跟自己步進危險的人也是石敢當。最愛自己的人，不是莊芷若，不是貝娜娜，而是一直在自己身邊轉的石精靈。<br/>而馬季亦願意為對方付出一切。</p><p> </p><p>他托起精靈的下巴，雙眼緊盯著對方嬌艷欲滴的脣。石敢當透過長長的睫毛，終於對上自己的眼。他慢慢靠近精靈，直至到自己感受到石敢當的溫熱的鼻息。<br/>他吻下去。</p><p>閉上眼，他抓起精靈的手，五指緊扣他纖細的指尖。</p><p>自此不再放手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 《降魔的》【馬石】口袋石敢當</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>降魔的 馬季x石敢當<br/>口袋大小的神石</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其實我一直在想如果石敢當坐在小馬的大腿和他一起扣安全帶那麼不正坐在他的oo上嗎，要是石敢當動來動去小小馬起了反應便好笑了wwww(喂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p>小馬睜開了眼，他昨天回家之後太累了，所以連衣服也沒有換、窗簾也來不及拉好便躺床昏睡過去，因此他是被透過窗戶曬進來的刺眼陽光喚醒的。他有點疑惑地環顧四周，暗自奇怪為何那隻千年石頭居然沒有一大清早便吵醒自己－－那傢夥可是堅持早睡早起身體好的皎皎者－－卻沒有在房間發現他的身影。</p><p>小馬撓撓頭，踏著人字拖便推開房門走去客廳，媽媽也不見蹤影，不知道是仍未起床還是早早便出了門，他坐在餐桌前想倒杯水喝，眼角餘光卻瞄到神台上那巨型的神石似乎不見了。</p><p>他的心頭一緊，驚慌得立即站起來，不慎把椅子撞到跌落地上發出巨響，走近前去仔細看看，卻發現神石不是消失了，而是縮小了。</p><p>神石變得只有小馬的一隻手指頭的大小，再粗心一點便大概會看不見的模樣。</p><p>如果神石縮小了，那麼石敢當大概也......</p><p>※</p><p>小馬最後在浴缸隔壁發現奄奄一息的、只有他的中指長度那麼高的小石敢當，猜想他大概是想要泡澡補充體力卻爬不進去。</p><p>他小心翼翼地抓起石敢當放在掌心，拿了個漱口杯裝了半滿的溫水便把小精靈放進去，靜靜地等著對方轉醒。他並不知道石敢當到底發生了甚麼事才會落得如斯田地，只好等他醒來才問問。</p><p>石敢當醒來之後，小馬大概知道是他不慎中了甚麼小妖的惡作劇邪術－－『還說是石敢當石精靈呢，連小妖也打不過』小馬恥笑道，卻被滿臉通紅的石敢當瞪了一眼，對方推說是小妖趁自己分神之際才會成功下手－－總之嘛，這個邪術說強不強，說弱不弱，反正石敢當保持迷你狀態也不會怎麼傷害他的身體的，只好讓他繼續保持這個狀態，等幾個星期之後自然會散去變回正常。</p><p>趁著石敢當還在杯子裏動彈不得，小馬壞心眼地用指尖摸了摸小精靈的頭髮，惹來對方的強烈不滿。</p><p>既然石敢當要保持這個狀態一段時間，小馬只好出門替他買點東西。幸好石敢當本來便能隱身不讓其他人看見，所以小馬特意挑了一件胸前有個小口袋的汗衫，喚他坐在裡面乖乖的不要亂動，一人一靈便高高興興地出門了。</p><p>※</p><p>灣仔太原街。</p><p>小馬幾經辛苦找了個車位，嘀咕了幾句停車費怎麼這麼貴便伸出手，讓本來坐在方向盤前的石敢當爬上自己的手。石敢當有點笨拙的動作讓小馬的手心癢癢的，確認對方坐穩之後便緩緩把手放到胸前，用另一手當作踏板讓石敢當爬進口袋裡去。</p><p>他帶著在口袋坐得不太安分，總是動來動去的石敢當轉進了第一間玩具店，惡趣味的挑了一包粉嫩的洋娃娃家具，假裝是在用免提裝置聊電話以免被人當成瘋子，和石敢當搭話。石敢當對那粉嫩的家具沒說甚麼，大概是不太懂人類對於顏色的性別定型，但當小馬抓起一套滿是蕾絲，有點像莉莉身上那套粉色洋裝之際他表示強烈的反對。</p><p>小馬有點無趣地放下洋裝，拿起了一套給男娃娃的西裝套組放到胸前給石敢當看，精靈終於滿意地點點頭。</p><p>「也要內褲嗎？」小馬問道，不知從哪裡掏出了一包蕾絲女裝娃娃內褲，胸口被石敢當狠狠地踢了一下。</p><p>「變態！」</p><p>小馬看著這樣的石敢當笑得開懷。</p><p>石敢當看著小馬臉上可惡的笑容更是憤怒，連續錘了人類的胸口好多遍，不過體型變小了的石精靈怎麼的用力對小馬而言也是抓癢一般的力度，像女孩子一樣的粉拳傷不了他分毫，只讓他臉上的笑意更濃了。</p><p>※</p><p>買好了適合石敢當現在體型的家具，小馬開始一天的工作，石敢當坐在方向盤的前面看風景，有時候靜靜地觀察小馬和客人的互動。</p><p>車子在高速公路上走，這個時分沒甚麼太多其他的車子，所以小馬駕車駕得比起平時還要快一點，突然一輛私家車突然切線到了小馬的的士前，嚇得他連忙踏下剎車，毫無防備的石敢當被突然的剎車突然拋前，在撞上玻璃前及時被人類接住。</p><p>小馬把石敢當捧在掌心，確認小精靈毫髮無損，搖下車窗便對著那魯莽切線的司機大叫，內容混雜著各種器官和祖宗十八代，罵飽罵足才滿意關上車窗。</p><p>人類脫下安全帶，把小精靈放在自己的大腿上，再扣好安全帶。</p><p>「坐這裡比較安全。」他說道。</p><p>石敢當乖巧地依在小馬的腹前，抬頭瞄了瞄人類專心駕駛的臉龐，翻了個身側躺在小馬溫暖的身上。</p><p>※</p><p>經過一天的折騰，石敢當的體力也消耗得差不多全沒了，小馬把車子泊好之後，小心翼翼地撿起在自己大腿上睡得正甜的小精靈，把他捧在掌心回家去。</p><p>人類掏出今天新買的洋娃娃家具，把浴缸注滿了溫水，石敢當正在自己胸前的口袋探頭張望。小馬走出客廳，拿起了變小的神石，怎麼一個手滑便把神石摔到在地上，圓鼓鼓的石頭滾啊滾，滾進了沙發底。石敢當在他的口袋坐得好端端的，卻露出了頭昏腦脹的表情，小馬有點驚慌，知道自己不慎傷到小精靈了，連忙跪下來想去伸手把石頭抓出來，摸了好一會兒才碰到了神石。神石的表面被小馬掏出來之後佈滿了塵埃，人類看著石頭皺了皺眉，輕輕吹了口氣去撥走塵埃。</p><p>他沒有注意到口袋裏的石敢當害羞得臉紅耳赤的模樣。</p><p>石精靈首次在泡澡的時候把小馬趕了出浴室，說要自己靜靜地泡，不要聽人類的廢話，小馬一頭霧水地離開了浴室，不懂為何這性情溫潤的小精靈為何突然這麼抗拒自己看見他泡澡。</p><p>※</p><p>泡澡之後的石敢當被小馬帶回了房間，放在床頭五斗櫃上的玩具床上。小馬躺在隔壁的床上，很快便沉沉睡去。小精靈確保人類真的熟睡了之後便偷偷跳下床，在五斗櫃的邊緣爬下去，無聲地落在小馬的枕邊。他手腳並用，有點勉強地爬上小馬的枕頭，走到熟睡的人類隔壁，在他的臉頰上落下輕輕一吻。</p><p>他就這樣靜靜地站著，看著人類的呼吸慢慢平緩，再緩緩爬回去自己的床上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 《降魔的》【馬石】召喚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>降魔的 馬季x石敢當</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>對於石敢當教導啤啤召喚自己的方法一事，小馬内心是有點不滿的。</p><p>明明之前一直只有自己可以召喚石敢當啊，怎麽無緣無故也讓外人跑去十字路口大叫三聲石敢當就讓精靈展露在她的眼前啊，她又不是石敢當的誰，不像小馬，他畢竟是石敢當的——</p><p>唉，還是算了吧。</p><p>讓小馬更加憤怒的是，啤啤似乎對於能夠憑空召喚出精靈上了癮。石敢當吃飯的時候無緣無故被召喚走了，回來的時候一面無辜地頂著個奇怪的花環；精靈看電視看了一半又突然消失在小馬的懷裏，幾分鐘之後又一面疑惑地抱著大包小包出現在小馬隔壁；泡著泡著澡的石敢當突然被召喚出去，然後面紅耳赤地緊緊抱住大浴巾回來。</p><p>如果說小馬對於前兩項事情還能容忍下去的話，最後一件——就是泡澡被召喚出去那一件事——變成了壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，讓他的理智綫崩裂。</p><p>正想找啤啤理論之時，他才發現就連龍貓也學會了召喚石敢當。反正石精靈品性純良十分善良嘛，什麽要求也不會拒絕的（他該死的卻常常拒絕小馬要求），他還負責替龍貓拿些嬰兒用品回家。（他不敢想像假如些粉學會了召喚石敢當會發生什麽事，該不會出現精靈運送套子的畫面……吧？）</p><p>石敢當快遞服務，多方便。</p><p>——個屁，小馬心想。</p><p>※</p><p>石敢當的雙眼迷離，淚水模糊了他的視線，只能透過眼眸上的薄霧依稀看見小馬在自己身上晃動的身影。他看著對方唇角微微的上翹，明明是在個忠實的好人身上的笑容，卻帶幾分狡猾。</p><p>人類敷上自己的唇，湧進鼻尖的是對方的淡淡氣息。他羞紅了臉，然後低了低頭，指尖攀上小馬的汗衫衣領，湊近了對方之後發現小馬的墨色雙瞳裏映照著的是自己躺在床上頭髮淩亂的模樣。</p><p>然後——</p><p>然後他便站在電視城片場中。</p><p>上衣襯衫還沒扣好，露出若隱若現的鎖骨，雙唇因爲吻而變得緋紅，頭髮雜亂不堪的模樣。</p><p>啤啤呆若木鷄地盯著他，隔壁的莉莉好奇地扯了扯主人的衣袖，連珠發炮問道石敢當在幹嘛。<br/>※</p><p>辛苦儲錢儲了好久，好不容易才夠錢去吃個和牛，然後排了好久的隊，下單的速度也異常地慢，好不容易才上菜了，剛把和牛烤好想放進嘴巴之際，和牛便跌了在地上，還要被人狠狠地踩了一腳。</p><p>這種絕望，正是小馬現在的心情。</p><p>該死的——</p><p>到口的肥肉卻被召喚走了，啊還要自己的狀態不適合跑出去十字路口把石敢當召喚回來啊，小馬低頭瞄了瞄胯下的某個部位，嘆了口氣。</p><p>他垂頭喪氣坐在床上，只能等精靈回來，幸好對方不久之後便出現在自己的隔壁。</p><p>小馬氣呼呼地掏出了電話，向懂得召喚石敢當的所有人發了個短訊。</p><p>——別召喚石敢當，我和他在幹活</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 《降魔的》【馬石】聖誕奇蹟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>降魔的 馬季x石敢當<br/>聖誕文</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>紅色的士的車頭燈亮著，在無人寂靜的街道上緩緩駛過。馬季瞄了瞄倒後鏡，正準備泊車，卻突然驚覺一抹白色在眼前閃過。他飛快地剎停了車子，扭頭一看，卻失去了那一抹素色的身影。</p><p>他搖頭輕嘆。石敢當早已不在了，他卻還在妄想。</p><p>他今天過得很痛苦，白天接了幾個混賬客人，第一個白領小姐坐在車裡脫了襪子翹起二郎腿剪腳指甲，第二轉的客人是媽媽和幼稚園生左右歲數的小孩，生病的孩子吐得滿車廂都是。</p><p>他大概需要，一個奇蹟。</p><p>路上閃映著聖誕燈飾，火樹銀花，美麗而璀璨。</p><p>他從沒相信過聖誕奇蹟，但他希望，這年能夠有一個聖誕奇蹟迎接他。</p><p>既然石敢當的消失已經是事實，不能改變的事實，他不應該再為過去蹉跎，需要展望的是未來。</p><p>他猶豫了半秒，把車子泊在路邊，鬆開了安全帶，踏出了車廂。</p><p>石敢當的消失何其突然，他們來不及約定再見。沒有約定過時間、約定過地點，但他知道，只要他繼續嘗試，總有一次，石敢當會出現在自己面前的......</p><p>吧？</p><p>馬季清了清喉嚨，熟悉的名字從唇邊吐出：<br/>“石敢當！石敢當！石敢當！”</p><p>他的聲音劃破了黑夜的平靜，然後歸於虛無。他愣在原地，露出淡淡的苦笑，嘲笑自己的傻。</p><p>馬季轉身離去，拉開車門，一屁股坐在駕駛座上，準備離去歸家。</p><p>“小馬。” 他聽到後座傳來熟悉輕柔的聲線，抬頭看見倒後鏡映出一抹素衣白衫，臉上綻開了笑靨。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 《降魔的》【微馬石】石敢當飼養指南</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>降魔的 馬季x石敢當</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p>石敢當飼養説明</p><p>產品介紹：感謝客人購入降魔玩具有限公司™的玩具產品，本説明書將會介紹所有石敢當™的飼養細則，請務必仔細閲讀</p><p>生產商：降魔玩具有限公司™</p><p>附送配件：</p><p>一個大浴缸、一間桑拿房、一顆神石、一把翡翠弓箭</p><p>日常護理：</p><p>石敢當™需要每隔一段時間泡一次澡，或者是進行蒸氣浴，建議和本公司同時推出的馬季™一起進行泡澡或蒸汽浴，效果會加倍。如不慎處理，忘記讓石敢當™泡澡，石敢當™或會出現不適、暈眩，甚至昏闕現象，這時候務必不要緊張，直接把石敢當™送進蒸氣浴或者是浴缸。</p><p>石敢當™或會突然失蹤，這時候飼主不必擔心，查看同樣購入的馬季™以及其降魔的™是否在家，如兩者均不在家，或者馬季™帶著石敢當™外出兜風。如果只有石敢當™不見蹤影，飼主可以查看翡翠弓箭™是否在家，石敢當™或出去降魔伏妖了。</p><p>當莊芷若™和馬季™靠得太近的時候，石敢當™或會出現不良反應，輕則鬧彆扭不理不睬馬季™，重則離家出走。避免這個情況出現，請盡量避免讓莊芷若™和馬季™放在一起。如果出現離家出走的不良反應，莊芷若™會被大貨車撞倒，然後送院，啓動鬼域™模式。這時候請找出馬季™附送的十字路口™組件，讓馬季™在十字路口™組件大叫三次石敢當™，召喚悶悶不樂離家出走的石敢當™，這樣做會啓動石敢當的降魔伏妖天性，在馬季™的苦苦哀求之下會一同進入鬼域。這時候請搬出馬季™附送的十字路口和本公司的貝貝娜™，讓馬季™在降魔的™組件中被石敢當™導致進入離魂狀態，一同進入鬼域™模式，而貝貝娜™則留在降魔的™。這時候，郭展明™會突然出現，然後騷擾馬季™。另一邊廂，進入了鬼域™模式的石敢當™和馬季™會進行降魔伏妖的環節，石敢當™這時或會因爲不斷逼近馬季™的鬼魂而讚賞馬季™「陽氣太盛」，兩人的好感度增加。馬季™會保護石敢當™，石敢當™也會同樣保護馬季™，解開「相愛相救™」成就，好感度再次升溫。救走莊芷若™之後，請務必讓馬季™親吻莊芷若™，讓石敢當™意識到自己的真正感受。回到人間之後，亦請務必讓石敢當™見到貝貝娜™親吻馬季™的肉體，再次刺激石敢當™，啓動暗戀模式。以上都做齊了之後，石敢當™的不良反應會消除，並停止鬧彆扭或者是離家出走的不良反應。</p><p>常見問題：</p><p>石敢當™有任何隱藏模式嗎？</p><p>有的，但這隱藏模式比較難做到。首先飼主需要把啓動與魔大戰環節，讓魔™綁票石敢當™到異空間，石敢當™會化身莫偉豪/石敢當™，啓動婚禮環節，并獲得一套婚紗。莫偉豪/石敢當™會在婚禮環節迎娶貝貝娜™，然後當莫偉豪/石敢當™在婚禮時不小心絆倒，推倒身為伴郎的馬季™在地親吻的時候，兩人的好感度會升至最高。這樣會啓動石敢當™的隱藏模式——潘榮亨™。</p><p>我如何分辨潘榮亨™和石敢當™？</p><p>潘榮亨™會把頭髮往後撥，而且總會以西裝或者女裝兩種模式出現，對於馬季™異常主動。啓動潘榮亨™模式之後，飼主會自動獲得歐洲皮鞭™一條、手扣™和一整個女裝更衣間™，請不要遲疑，立即把以上配件交給潘榮亨™，否則或會受到潘榮亨™的報復。如啓動潘榮亨™模式以後，發現降魔的™震動的時候不要驚慌，請迅速離開現場，並不要接近大浴缸™配件。</p><p>石敢當™能夠啓動其他人物的隱藏模式嗎？</p><p>可以的，首先要啓動石敢當™的潘榮亨™模式，如果降魔的開始震動之後，而潘榮亨™帶著馬季™進入大浴缸™之後，又有動用過歐洲皮鞭™一條、手扣™和一整個女裝更衣間™三項新配件，會啓動馬季™的杜天宇™模式。杜天宇™和馬季™性格迥然不同，如果發現杜天宇™和潘榮亨™發出奇怪的聲音，請盡量迴避，否則或會受到生命危險。</p><p>降魔玩具有限公司™祝閣下和石敢當™相處愉快</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 《降魔的》【馬石】團拜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>雙暗戀， 新年賀，全員歡樂向</p><p>2000字的歡樂向</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p>難得又一年，降魔的劇組的眾人決定聚首一堂，來一個新春團拜。恭賀的話說過了，賀年食品又被(最主要是兩名男主角)吃得乾乾淨淨，大家聊天聊得有點悶了，不知道誰建議了玩個遊戲，然後有誰又清空了全盒，把本來填滿全盒的糖果食品都掏出來，說要用全盒的轉盤來玩真心話大冒險。</p><p>全盒是圓形的，除了中間的圓形間隔之外，外面平均分成八個等份。住宅的主人拿出了一張白紙，把白紙撕開幾份，讓每個人寫上指令或是問題，然後在每個全盒間隔放了三張紙。隨便抹乾淨了一根筷子，用膠紙把筷子貼在全盒的蓋上，用來指示是誰需要解答問題，或者是做指定動作。年輕的一群演員起鬨，要求兩名最年長的前輩開始第一次轉動全盒。心姐接過了全盒的蓋子，把蓋子舉在全盒上，剛好遮蔽了全盒的內容，微微轉動全盒，然後蓋上全盒。這樣便隨意選定了題目。蔣老師接力，轉動全盒。眾人屏息靜氣，等待全盒停定。</p><p>全盒緩緩停止轉動，然後筷子指著了Moon。她微微一笑，然後揭開了全盒，從面對自己的間隔裡面三張紙張隨便抽了一張。</p><p>「說出在座一人最喜歡的食物，然後由對方確認是否正確。」Moon讀出紙張內容，然後惹來了其他人的不滿。</p><p>「到底是誰寫的，這麼無聊的問題。」何遠東投訴道。</p><p>Moon呵呵一笑，然後愉快地回答問題－－這條問題根本輕而易舉：「馬明最喜歡鹹魚。」</p><p>馬國明靦腆一笑，示意其他人她的答案正確。</p><p>「下一題下一題！」</p><p>全盒又開始轉動，然後停下，指著了胡鴻鈞。</p><p>小歌手打開了全盒，猶豫了幾秒，然後抽出了其中一張紙條。</p><p>「說出一個你心目中可以作為男神的男明星。」鴻鈞苦笑，怎麼他抽到的問題這麼特別，而Moon的問題這麼容易。他心目中早已有答案，答案就是馬國明。對方溫柔體貼，又總會教導自己演戲技巧，對自己又沒有架子，也是許多人心目中的男神。然而，馬國明就坐在自己隔壁，他不敢說出對方的名字，總覺得這樣做尷尬十分。</p><p>他愣愣地看著紙條，遲疑了一會，直至其他人鼓噪，叫他快點說出答案，眼角餘光似乎見到編導和服裝師在交投接耳，似乎在打賭他會說誰的名字。鴻鈞撇了撇嘴，有點不悅，在慌亂之間隨便說出了一個熟悉的名字。</p><p>「許廷鏗吧。」其他人笑得一臉燦爛，然後在聽到他說出這個名字的時候胡亂鬼叫起來，惹得他尷尬得臉紅耳赤。編導不滿地哼了哼，然後掏出了十塊遞給笑得笑靨如花的服裝師。鴻鈞靦腆地低頭，並沒有看見馬國明眼眸裡閃過的一抹醋意。</p><p>又有誰開始轉動了輪盤，然後筷子指著了蔣老師。他站起來，打開了全盒的蓋子，掏出一張紙條。</p><p>「唱歌。」他大聲朗讀，然後笑得開懷，「真走運，這個很簡單。」</p><p>「唱相逢何必曾燒衣！」年輕演員中不知誰大叫了這句，然後有人也跟著起鬨。</p><p>「啋！新春佳節，不能唱這首，意頭不好！」心姐很快便阻止了大家，「唱相逢何必曾相識吧。」</p><p>他輕輕喉嚨，開始唱歌。唱了兩句沒有，鴻鈞也跟著開始唱著，然後是嘉儀開口，接著不知道從何時開始，全部人也跟著唱歌，就連馬國明也晃著頭，露出天然呆的表情跟著胡亂唱著。</p><p>全盒快速轉動，上面的筷子指著了馬國明。他打開了全盒，又拿出了一張紙條。</p><p>「親吻一個人。」他說道，然後苦笑一聲，其他人又開始亂哮亂叫，還開始拍手鼓勵馬國明。他搖搖頭，苦惱地說道：「這根本是黑箱作業，怎麼其他人的問題這麼簡單，我的這麼奇怪？」</p><p>「你決定親誰？」志雯問道，然後隔壁的嘉儀笑得開懷，一副準備看戲的模樣。</p><p>馬國明想了想，然後掃視了在座各位一眼，何遠東在這時表示很歡迎對方親吻自己，說要是親了他他絕對要開直播炫耀。</p><p>他的視線最後落在自己隔壁的那個人身上。</p><p>「鴻鈞吧。」他說道，惹來大家的尖叫。馬國明衝著鴻鈞笑了笑，想要安慰對方，卻見到對方的臉更紅了。</p><p>他這個決定其實是私心。</p><p>全然的、絕對的私心。</p><p>微微湊近隔壁坐得安安靜靜的小歌手，撲鼻而來的都是他清新的氣息，在對方的臉頰印上一吻。女生們有見及此，尖叫得特別高興，男人們也呵呵大笑。鴻鈞的心跳紊亂，呼吸困難，臉紅得發滾。脣瓣觸及的是熱燙的觸感，馬國明愣了愣，差點忘記了一吻之後應該立即離去，呆了半秒才緩緩後退。</p><p> </p><p>「不行啊！」女孩子們鬨鬧道，「要親嘴才可以，這是作弊！」</p><p>馬國明似乎見到隔壁的鴻鈞身體變得更加僵硬了，更是害羞地低著頭。幾個年輕的演員好死不死的在這時掏出了電話，拍攝他們的一吻。</p><p>「喂不要拍啦！會上C1娛樂版頭條的！」馬國明抗議道，卻不被他人理會，舉機的幾位笑得更加奸詐了。</p><p>馬國明嘆了口氣，指尖勾起了鴻鈞的下巴，俯身低頭一吻，雙脣微微一觸碰便旋即分開，兩人尷尬得面紅耳赤，互不說話，心跳的聲音如雷。</p><p>劇組的其他人拍掌高呼讚好，然而鴻鈞聽得見的只有自己心臟強烈的鼓動聲。</p><p>全盒又再眼前轉動，然後指著了劇組的誰，不過鴻鈞卻無瑕理會。他低著頭，睫毛遮蔽了他的眼眸，想要遮蓋自己眼眸流露出那內心的著急和混亂。</p><p> </p><p>※</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 《TVB拉郎》【馬亨】新雇主很奇怪，怎麼辦？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TVB拉郎、降魔的馬季x石敢當引申<br/>降魔的馬季x誇世代潘榮亨<br/>論壇yahoo ask體</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>如題，新顧主太奇怪了，該怎麽辦？急</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>我本來是一名的士司機，賺的錢還足夠糊口，不過要好好供養我老媽便有點困難了。突然有一天有一個怪客人，總之是個變態佬，他老是纏著我，追著我說要什麽我的襪子，變態死了。本來還不想和錢財作對的，可是那個怪人越來越得寸進尺，居然還摸了我的大腿一把，我一氣之下，在下一個路口停下，把那個怪人趕了下車，連之前的錢也沒收，然後啊，那個死變態還貼過來，快要嚇死我了，我一手把他推開，還指著他罵。本來真的不想這樣做壞的士司機的形象，可是那個變態佬是在讓我火冒三丈，怎麽他越罵越興奮，還要貼過來抱我，我就向他揍了幾拳，他才肯離去。</p><p>之後呢有一個西裝筆挺的年輕男人上了我的車，去了商業區，他下車之前付了五百塊，我說沒零錢，他說不用找錢了，之後還說我駕車技術不錯，有沒有興趣當他的私人司機，他是什麽太子爺云云，就在前面那座建築上班，還遞上了卡片，說如果合意的話就打這個電話找他。他開出的工資相當可觀。</p><p>他說，我只需要負責開車。那當然啊，司機當然是負責開車，不是嗎？</p><p>回家我想了很久，結果還是撥了電話，是那個少爺接聽。我本來以爲他嘛，有錢人，怎麽會有空接我的電話，大概是小祕書聼，怎麽居然是他。那麽好了，聊好了細則，我第二天約定去他家簽約。</p><p>合約内容相當古怪，不過看著待遇還不錯的話，我還是猶豫不久便簽了。裏面雖然規定我要24小時待命，還要住在少爺家裏什麽的，還有吃他提供的食物（好像説是怕我食物中毒耽誤少爺行程和怕突然出交通意外），那倒是的，少爺的車都是貴價跑車，我就算賣身也大概賠不起。不過說真的，食物還不錯，還是補身的，什麽鹿尾巴啊牛鞭都有，想不到這老闆對雇員還挺好的。</p><p>然而奇怪的地方是，少爺不許我交女朋友，說什麽會分心。這一點其實有點讓我卻步的，畢竟我老媽想我娶媳婦很久了，不過還是看在錢的份上答應了。</p><p>想不通爲什麽少爺對我這麽好，還是我身在福中不知福？</p><p>少爺突然叫我去找他，我先說到這裡吧，之後回來繼續。有錢人真奇怪，三更半夜也要叫司機來，難道是三更半夜去玩嗎？他說有什麽新玩具可以試玩，大概是買了新車？</p><p>
  <strong>SeasonHorse34︱2018-01-20｜瀏覽801次｜職業｜舉報</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3條回答</strong>
</p><p>感到有被邪靈纏身嗎？整天身體不舒服，或者是工作不順利嗎？日基大師有幾十年驅魔經驗，必定幫到你，不成功不收費，請電12345678查詢。</p><p>
  <strong>日基大師｜Lv1｜發佈於2018-01-20｜Bearbear檢舉了這個留言</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>沒事的，你老闆大概是少數的好老闆啊，好好珍惜吧，難道怕他吃了你不行嗎，世上沒這麽多基佬啦，快點去找你老闆吧</p><p>
  <strong>亨亨女神｜Lv6｜發佈於2018-01-20｜舉報｜評論</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>怎麽覺得我認識你？</p><p>
  <strong>Sixplusone｜Lv5｜發佈於2018-01-20｜舉報｜評論</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 《降魔的》【馬石】千年（無後續）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>棄坑產物<br/>虐虐虐大殺器</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>建議配搭BGM：<br/>（古風）可念不可說<br/>（古風）一身詩意千瀑尋<br/>（現代）ich liebe dich immer noch so sehr<br/>熊君的遙不可及也切合</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p> </p><p>仙界石敢當公主愛上守護自己的馬季大將軍，想要和他長相廝守，卻被妒忌的魔發現，嫉妒他們的幸福快樂。</p><p>魔盛怒之間迷惑仙界大帝心智，大帝將公主和將軍打落凡間，一個成為凡人、一個為精靈。</p><p>凡人肉身總會枯死，精靈永垂不朽。</p><p>公主和將軍被打落凡間之後，大帝終於脫離魔的掌控，卻無法逆轉之前的決定，只得多加一條誡命－－『當公主將軍以本名相稱之時，宿命終能打破』。</p><p>直此之前，生生世世，他們在輪迴間相遇、交錯。</p><p>刻骨銘心的痛，只得精靈承受。</p><p>千年的愛念，無限心碎，永不停止。</p><p>－－這就是他們的宿命</p><p>※</p><p>或許這是懲罰、或許這是憐憫，不同人自有不同說法。兩者之中，獨有石敢當保留仙界記憶，作為精靈的他擁有永恆的性命，生生世世不斷尋找馬季。</p><p>尋到了，往往再次輕易失去。</p><p>人類生命脆弱，如白馬過隙，人生一閃即逝。</p><p>他不曾投胎轉世，卻因此被逼忍受三番四次的哀痛悲慟。</p><p>這已經不是石敢當第一次跪在馬季－－儘管半腐的木牌上寫著的是他這一輩子的名字－－的墳前。</p><p>－－有墳已經很好了，他暗自心想。</p><p>石敢當早已失去嚎嗚大哭的能力，淚水慢慢滴落雙頰。</p><p>只有無力感襲去全身。</p><p>※</p><p>秦國。</p><p>石敢當在人間生活了兩百多年，終於打聽到馬季的消息。他換了個身份，化名紀煙然，雅號石才子，動身從雅湖小築前往咸陽。</p><p>以他的交際手腕、聰明才智，名氣迅速傳遍咸陽，才子佳人，紛紛慕名而來一睹風采。</p><p>門庭若市的紀家大宅徹夜招待文人雅士，朱門從未試過緊閉，整日整夜傳來吟詩作對的玩笑聲，好不快樂。</p><p>有一天，秦國桓副將軍來了。</p><p>他身穿鐵鎧甲，一副英挺的模樣，可臉上掛著的是靦腆的笑容。儘管是個英氣逼人的大將軍，還帶些青澀，幼氣未脫。</p><p>和他當年認識的那個仙界的大將軍一模一樣。</p><p>石敢當－－紀煙然，呆呆地瞪著桓副將軍，靈魂似乎出竅了。</p><p>二百年的孤寂等待，至今大抵兀今能夠畫上句號。</p><p>桓副將軍對著他嘰哩咕嚕地說了一大票恭維的說話，甚麼久仰大名、甚麼希望石才子不要見怪他一個粗人見識淺薄。直至對方閉嘴良久之後，他才回過神來，尷尬一笑，羞紅著臉結結巴巴地回了幾句。</p><p>旁人似乎對於這以清麗脫俗聞名於世的才子突然的手足無措感到驚訝，看著他揮舞著白底青花的袖子想要遮蔽臉上紅暈，詫異得乾瞪眼。兩人言談甚歡，像是一見如故的模樣——當然只有石敢當本尊才知道兩人真正的關係——把酒高歌，如入無人之境，只顧著和對方徹夜詳談，天文地理、兵器軍事、詩書畫作，無所不談、無所不及。</p><p>十五的圓月下，他們舉杯，刻下了要結義一輩子的盟約。</p><p>※</p><p>只可惜這是宿命，或許是詛咒。</p><p>天地正嫉妒他們的快樂，來考驗他們的又是另一場考驗。</p><p>三年前，將軍攻下九城有功，皇上賜婚，使他能娶琴才女為妻，不過巧合敵軍來亂、才女家門不幸，才把婚事押後到三年後。</p><p>這三年為石敢當借來了時間，好讓他能夠在桓將軍身邊守候。</p><p>即使知道是沒有結果，會無疾而終的愛情，他也甘願投放時間和真心。</p><p>因為他，真的十分喜歡馬季。</p><p>沒有回報，又何妨？</p><p>※</p><p>石敢當以爲自己能知天下事，馬季的一舉一動他無所不知，可他卻漏看了一樣東西。</p><p>石才子在桓副將軍身邊的三年使得他們的距離越發靠近，也讓他們的情誼升溫。到三年過後，將軍早已不能自拔愛上了才子。</p><p>只可惜這世界只容許將軍和佳人當一對璧人，且皇命不可違。</p><p>將軍不能對紀煙然許下任何的承諾，因爲他們的愛是禁忌。</p><p>他迎娶了才女過門。大婚當天，全民夾道祝賀，街道張燈結彩，彌漫著快樂幸福的氣息，只有婚禮的男主角内心憂鬱。 拜堂之時，他仿佛見到紀煙然的眼眶泛紅。將軍抿了抿唇，内心痛得撕心裂肺。</p><p>他悔恨自己的身份卑微，不能違抗皇命，痛恨自己明明和對方許下了要結義一生的承諾、明明感情由友情盛華也不能長相廝守。</p><p>※</p><p>石敢當天真的以爲守候在將軍隔壁能夠讓對方高興起來，他不求對方的回報，卻只求自己的默默付出能夠讓對方一生安逸，卻不知道對方在不知不覺間愛上了自己。</p><p>一人的悲痛，卻如今成了兩人的殤。</p><p>他好生後悔，情願沒有兩人曾經在這一輩子相依快樂的記憶，也不想對方飽受折磨。</p><p>大婚之日，他喝得爛醉如泥，在婚禮現場發酒瘋。然而他的舉動，只被大家視作因好友娶妻而高興得亂喝酒。喝得迷迷糊糊間，他眼角餘光瞄到了一抹紅閃過，新郎想要扶起自己，卻被他搖搖頭阻止。</p><p>他擠出淡淡的笑，道：「不能讓剛過門的妻子久候的，將軍還是快去洞房吧。」</p><p>旋即衆人起哄，嚷著叫著把新郎推進去新房。才子癱倒在地上，又灌了好幾大口酒，直到罐裏一滴不漏才擱下酒罐。他搖搖晃晃地站起來，想要拿更多的酒，讓自己不要想起馬季洞房花燭夜的畫面。</p><p>他不知道將軍看見自己醉爛的模樣之後心如刀割。</p><p>他也不知道將軍在被人推出去之前回眸了好多遍。</p><p>※</p><p>第二天，他睡到午時才爬起床，龐大的廳堂杯酒狼藉，卻不見僕人前來收拾。紀煙然大惑不已，腳步浮浮地推開廳堂的門，卻發現依然穿著嫁衣的新娘子在花園泣不成聲。</p><p>——這時他才知道將軍在還未來得及洞房之前，被帝王急召往戰場領兵打仗。</p><p>石敢當本想將軍身經百戰，這一場戰役無法難倒他，好好安慰新娘之後才離去。回家之後，他研究天文術數，才發現今夜紅月初升，是魔現身的大好時機。</p><p>根據綫報，將軍的軍隊節節敗退，有人還說敵軍的首領異常兇狠，眼眸閃耀著紅光。</p><p>石敢當心知不妙，連忙騎上最好的千里馬往著戰場直奔，可抵達過後迎接自己的卻是滿地的屍首，還有站在山頂得意洋洋的、被魔迷惑的敵軍首領。盛怒之下，他殺死了魔的肉身，逼出魔露出原形，連番大戰之後把魔深鎖在一株植物之中，然後四出奔走尋找桓副將軍。</p><p>他找不到對方，只尋到桓副將軍的寶劍。</p><p>雖然沒有遺骸，沒有證據副將軍已死，他卻不會天真地抱有一抹希翼祈求對方仍在，只不過失蹤了。</p><p>在這嚴酷的戰場有誰能夠熬得過？連他自己也不敢誇口說能夠熬過戰役。</p><p>他深知，他最愛的人已經逝去，只能抱劍跪地痛哭。血水玷污了他的素衣白衫，卻他不再在意。</p><p>素色的長衫上血跡糊掉了青花的紋。他第一次和將軍相會便正是穿著這一套衣衫，卻未曾想過和對方道別的時候，也會是同一套衣裝。</p><p>他只想再見將軍——馬季——一面。</p><p>石敢當在城郊一個漂亮的後山爲了桓副將軍立了個衣冠塚，在隔壁築了個小屋，從此隱居，繼續守候馬季，等待他的下一次轉生。</p><p>怎麼這樣一等，又是千百年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>待續</p><p>※</p><p>下一世我還在想應該是哪一套劇集，有想過是回到三國，因為小精靈隱居了，所以可以代入諸葛亮這個角色<br/>不過唯一問題就是小馬會是現代人穿越到古代<br/>我其實還沒有想好下一步哈哈哈哈<br/>我甚少這麼亂來w</p><p>後記——人物原型以及歷史背景：</p><p>我沒有看過尋秦記的小説版本，電視劇版本也是四五年前重播的時候有隨便看過（記得當時是考試所以下午在家，有時候有看重播），大概有不少不準確之處，敬請見諒</p><p>其實所有人物幾乎和原本劇集的人物沒有太大關係，多為借用身份而已</p><p>由於琴清亡夫沒有名字，我只得憑空捏造一個，是從古代歷史取材</p><p>秦國將領、軍官，只談及秦國（非221年後一統六國的秦朝），將軍將領歷史上不少，然而能夠被我扭曲成琴清亡夫的人，實在太少了</p><p>嚴君疾，前三世紀，軍事家，死因不明。</p><p>白起，官階太高，終年太老。</p><p>王翦，四大名將之一，似乎太強了。</p><p>司馬錯，死因不明</p><p>王齕，曾輔佐嬴政登位，也似乎太強大了。</p><p>魏冉，被流放憂鬱而亡，死因不合。</p><p>最後只得這個——桓齮</p><p>司馬光《資治通鑑》指「秦師敗績，桓齮奔還」，後沒有關於其的任何記錄</p><p>《戰國策》據説他戰敗被殺，死因吻合，雖然有一說是他自殺，不過也有戰敗的一說，因此選擇他作爲將軍原型</p><p>其實這個角色和尋秦記的時間點並不吻合，以我依稀的印象，琴清結婚之際嬴政仍未登基</p><p>可這個將軍攻下九城的時候卻已經是始皇十一年，戰敗的時候是三年後（所以婚禮要押後三年）始皇十四年</p><p>而且這是將軍，並非副將軍，不過歷史人物又怎能和虛構創作如此吻合呢，我亦相信原作者筆下的副將軍沒有一個原型，因爲他的戯份太薄弱了</p><p>秦代將軍鎧甲為鐵甲，其他多國據説是以青銅爲主，春秋時期據説是皮甲</p><p>紀嫣然，尋秦記小説女角，項少龍妻子，在電視和琴清合拼，二角為一</p><p>爲了變成男子的名字，中間的嫣變成了煙</p><p>會選擇這個角色作爲石敢當化名是因為這女角似乎有雅號石才女</p><p>紀煙然在文中穿著白地青花的衣衫，是因為我發現原著似乎第一次出場的時候，紀嫣然穿的正是這套衣裝</p><p>『她頭上梳的是墮馬髻，高聳而側墮，配合著她修長曼妙的身段，纖幼的蠻腰，修美的玉項，潔白的肌膚，輝映間更覺嫵媚多姿，明豔照人。眸子又深又黑，顧盼時水靈靈的采芒照耀，難怪豔名遠播，實在是動人至極。身穿的是白地青花的長褂，隨著她輕盈優美、飄忽若仙的步姿，寬闊的廣袖開合遮掩，更襯托出她儀態萬千的絕美姿容。』</p><p>本來的紀嫣然比起琴清更加嬌媚，不過我覺得嬌媚比較適合熊君，不適合石敢當，因此性格用了琴清的高貴清冷</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>